


Daffodil

by sunnewlv



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Chanhee as guardian, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Moonbae, Past Relationship(s), Post-High School, Sad with a Happy Ending, Side JuJae, Side bbangkyu, Side moonbae, Trust Issues, bbangkyu, jujae, sunwoo is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnewlv/pseuds/sunnewlv
Summary: Being a guardian to a 3 year old child is enough for Chanhee. He just need to maintain his job and perform his duty well to make Yein happy.One day, he received a flower on his desk sent from someone that he least expected, his ex boyfriend, Sunwoo.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob & Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q & Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 31





	Daffodil

The creaking sound of the bedroom door indicates that Yein is already up and on her way to find her dearest papa, Chanhee. “Papa, Yein wants morning kisses and hugs”, while scrunching her tiny nose. Chanhee can’t help himself from the little girl’s cuteness and quickly turned around, lift her while scrunching his nose too. It's their symbol of affectionate towards each other.

Once they’ve done with their breakfast, Yein goes to the bedroom, finding her clothes, and took a shower by herself. Chanhee is so proud of having her by his side. Yein is such an intelligent and sweet girl, he believed that his life is already complete since Yein is his everything.

It is not a good thing to say since he got to keep her due to his sister’s tragic car accident when her sister was carrying her child. Yein is his niece and she is informed about that. But Chanhee is the first one to hold her, grew her up since she was born in this world, thus the word papa was the first thing that she said after looking at Chanhee. Chanhee promised to himself to love her more than himself.

“Papa, it is time to go to school! I can't wait to meet Jihyo!”, Yein woke Chanhee up from his daydream and looked at his beloved niece, “How can you be so smart? You’re so lucky u got your mom’s genes, not papa” while laughing. He grabbed the car key and his suitcase to bring it to the office.

Ding dong, the doorbell rang, “Uncle Kev and Uncle Cob are here! Let's go now papa!” while trying hard to open the knob which she can't reach yet. Kevin and Jacob are their neighbors and Chanhee’s colleague, so they always carpool to work. “Morning, Chanhee!”, the couple greeted the shorter one with a bright smile.

They dropped Yein at her nursery on their way to the office. Once Yein is not by his side, he does realize that he feels a bit lonely not having a significant other. However, Moonbae singing loudly in his car early in the morning and throwing jokes to each other already entertained him. At least he has good friends, it is enough, right?

Wearing his usual grey suit to the office, he walks confidently into his office room while greeting his underlings. He is currently working as one of the partners at a prominent audit firm in Seoul, SK Associates. He is cherished by his subordinates and other partners because of his professionalism and dedication.

Chanhee and the other two went inside their respective rooms and to his surprise, there is a bouquet on his desk. He resumed walking further-reaching his executive chair to see it. He already knows who the sender is without reading the note rested above the ribbon only by looking at the bouquet of daffodil. 

He knew the meaning of daffodil and he hasn't been receiving those for 3 years already. He glanced at the note, "Chanhee, can you spare me one last chance? - KSW". His heart breaks into pieces looking at that handwriting that he has been longing for and the initials that used to be carved permanently in his heart. 

"I got my dream job and I have Yein to fill up my days, I already have a perfect life. I don't need anything more. I don't need Kim Sunwoo to give false hopes and hurt me again."

*Six years back*

During the first grade of high school, Kim Sunwoo was the popular guy that everyone would like to befriend at CK High School. The students called him Mr. Know It All since he can do everything flawlessly. Be it studying, sports activities, he will dethrone everyone else. Along with his five other friends, Sangyeon the muscular guy, Hyunjae the charming, Juyeon the dancing king, Haknyeon the cutie and Eric the friendly one.

They are not the typical popular gang at school that will pick on the nerd students or what, they're just common like others but the students look so highly upon them due to their perfect visuals and attitude. 'The Elites' are the name given to them by the students and teachers. Teachers acknowledge their existence since they always stay humble in front of everyone.

One fine day, during the break time, the elites spend their time at their usual place, the rooftop. Eric being the talkative one entertaining them as always until there's a loud thud, signing a presence. Everyone's gone quiet and they saw a petite black-haired guy with fair skin ducked down his head after shutting the door and crouched to the ground, bawling his eyes out.

The petite guy didn't realize that there's a group of students who are there behind him and Eric almost makes a move, trying to console him but Sunwoo prevented him from doing so. Sunwoo asked his friends to go back down using the other exit. Sunwoo is not the type to confront a stranger especially in this awkward situation but his heart told him to not leave the guy alone. But at the same time, he felt guilty being there without the person's consent. So, he decided to go to the other exit following his friends.

However, being a clumsy person he is, he stumbled upon wires and he saw the petite guy flinched, rubbed his swollen eyes, and that moment Sunwoo saw how deep the other's eyes are, full of worries and longing. Sunwoo managed to get up quickly and bowed to the smaller one only to see the door is wide open and he is left alone. Feeling wrong, he chases the boy and grabbed him by his sleeve.

Unexpectedly, the little guy turned around, take a few steps back, stared at Sunwoo, and said "You didn't saw me just now and don't try to chase me again. I am fine on my own." Sunwoo let go of his wrist and saw his nametag, Choi Chanhee, 'what a beautiful name', he thought. And the boy once again ran away. From that moment, Sunwoo realized, this is the first time he felt this attached to someone that he only knows by name.

"I am sorry Choi Chanhee, but I am a determined person. I want to know you more, I want to understand the reason behind the sorrow eyes that you gave. I just hope to see you as a smiling person, I believe it suits you better."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any ideas or opinions are open on the comment section! Words of engouragement are welcomed here ❤


End file.
